


一路向海（2）

by Dreieck20191128



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreieck20191128/pseuds/Dreieck20191128
Summary: 补充：私设狡啮更成年，咬后颈腺体即标记，不涉及临时标记。OOC





	一路向海（2）

狡啮一直有点疑惑。

他和槙岛相处得基本上还不错，甚至称得上很舒服。有的时候槙岛只勾了一下嘴角，他就已经猜到这个外表精致美丽的家伙肚子里在酝酿着什么坏水，反过来，有时他只说了个“我”，槙岛就已经猜到他想说什么了。

这种默契无间的亲密关系让他感到无比新奇与疑惑，在他有限的人生经历里从未有和谁有过这种深刻的交集，包括父母。他不明白这种感情究竟是什么。

不过关于父母，狡啮的记忆里只有一个大概是母亲的模糊背影。之所以是“大概”，是因为准确来说，狡啮像个野孩子一样，在东一口西一口的残羹剩饭中度过了整个童年，他不确定那个背影到底是不是他母亲。

他从小就在农场里长大，那是一座用数不清的奴隶的骨血与泪搭建起来的农场。

狡啮也曾无数次设想过逃离那座农场时的场景，计划顺利的话他大概能像清晨的微风一样悄无声息地消失无踪，运气好的话也许还能带走几个帮过他的人，或者是小孩子。逃跑计划他从没和任何人提起过，再糟也不过是计划败露，他和那些打手与恶犬拼个鱼死网破。

但他万万没想到一切发生得那么仓促，令他措手不及。

问题出在了与槙岛的相遇，和突如其来的第二性别分化。

那天整座农场上上下下所有人都在忙，据说是有很尊贵的客人要来。狡啮因为不错的长相与身材，被命令在晚宴上传递酒水菜肴。

他和槙岛就是在那天的晚宴上相遇的。当时他正在满脑子想着“这些人简直就像怀着小猪崽的母猪一样“，并且警惕着一些明显不怀好意的目光——他还没有分化，但显然有人好这一口。

这时有人冲着某个冷清的角落里大声叫道：“Makishima！”，随着呼唤，一个修长的身影从阴影中闪了出来。他披着与周围格格不入的白色长披风。

他摘下了兜帽，是男性，精致的面孔略显阴柔，他的皮肤苍白又细腻，一头白色长发像冬夜中清冷的月光。

狡啮感觉好像心脏被这个人猛地一把攥住了一样，甚至连呼吸都忘了，脑袋里就只剩下“真好看“这一个念头。

周围突然安静了下来，紧接着爆发出阵阵起哄的嬉笑声和下流的口哨声，嘈杂的声音把狡啮飞走的心拉了回来。狡啮垂下眼皮，把心底的悸动藏好，装出一幅沉默又顺从的样子。

一阵淡淡的铃兰香在空气中弥漫开来，狡啮没有分化，所以只觉得香味挺好闻，并没有觉察到随着香味而来的是属于Alpha冰冷的威压。

哄笑声猛地停了下来，大厅里鸦雀无声，接着农场主走了出来，面带歉意地和白发的男子说了些什么，似乎在道歉，白发男子不置可否的颔首之后，又冲人群大声说了一些“为今晚的珍馐与快乐时光干杯”之类的缓和气氛的话，于是气氛又渐渐的回到了之前的状态。

之后发生了什么变故狡啮不知道，因为农场主的干杯提议，他需要去准备新的酒并且端上来。

当他托着装满酒的漂亮玻璃杯正打算重返大厅之时，他听到了隐隐约约的歌声，是男性低沉的嗓音。

他朝着声音的源头走去，最后回到了大厅。原来是刚才那个白发的男人在唱诵一首节奏缓慢的诗歌，客人们全都一脸如痴如醉的表情倾听着。

男子注意到走进来的狡啮，歌声立刻戛然而止。

周围的客人们个个仿佛大梦初醒一样，迷茫了好一阵，才把断片的记忆接起来，纷纷询问男子为什么突然停下。

“因为我就只写到了这里啊。”男子微笑着致歉，语气温和。

狡啮觉得哪里不太对，却又说不上来到底哪里不对。

狡啮有种不好的预感，他决定放下这一托盘的杯子就出去找个借口和一个总看他不顺眼的奴隶打一架，用被关柴房的方法避开今晚。

谁知人算不如天算。

这才只是这漫长一夜的开始罢了。


End file.
